Where We Call Home
by Guardian Nimara
Summary: Throughout their journey, a group of outcasts learn to find themselves and the place that they can call home.
1. Forgotten

**A/N: Welcome to my very first Final Fantasy IX fanfiction! This has been a favorite game of mine for so long! I love the characters and the plot and EVERYTHING about it! One thing to note is that I personally do not swear. I am aware that Zidane's character is known for his sarcasm and swearing is just a part of who he is. Since I do not swear, I'll just write 'he cursed' or something and your minds can fill in the blanks :)**

 **I am not sure yet if this will be a series of one shots or if it will be a novelization. Let me know what you think about it.**

 **I do not own FFIX... I just have the game on poor, overplayed disks.**

 **Enjoy! Please read and respond!**

 **...**

"Ku-ja?"

The older boy with feathery silver locks rolled his eyes. His _brother_ Zidane was so innocent it made him violent. The child, who could hardly harm an insect unless it attacked him first, was supposed to overthrow him and become the actual Angel of Death? Kuja didn't know what made Garland think that this boy could be a killer.

Zidane reached for his hand, gloved fingers barely able to reach and keep a hold of Kuja's. "Where're we going?"

Kuja clenched his teeth. "Gaia." He started walking, the toddler's hand wrapped around his, which he kept limp.

"Gaia!" The boy's blue eyes widened more and he shrunk back. "But Ku-ja, Garland said not to. He said it was scary."

"Zidane," Kuja's voice was soft and comforting, though it took most of his self-control to maintain it. He was a deceiver; he knew he could make almost anyone believe almost anything. "Garland told me to bring you there. It is time for you to experience that world."

"But the other Genomes?"

He shook his head; his silver, silky hair thrashing with the movement. Kuja could not afford to have the child cry out. If Garland knew of his plans, his soul would be forfeit. But that thought didn't stop him. If Zidane was out of the way, the creator of their bodies would have to acknowledge him, Kuja, as the ultimate Angel of Death.

"They can't come."

Zidane rubbed his eyes and yawned. His straw colored tail flopped lifelessly and dragged on the floor as he walked. "I'm sleepy…"

Kuja finally wrapped his fingers around the small hand. "We're almost there, look!" He pointed at the airship in front of them. "You can sleep on there."

The little boy nodded, closing his deep blue eyes as the familiar calming blue light of the planet finally quieted his fears. Kuja led him into the giant airship and to a chair, dumping the child into the seat unceremoniously. Zidane stretched, mumbled something incoherently, then his breathing took on the pattern of sleep. The eldest Angel of Death laughed low in his throat. The hardest deed was done.

As the years had gone by, he found that his 'brother' grew increasingly stronger. Lately, he found that Zidane could withstand Kuja's powerful mind somewhat. His skill with double daggers was so great that even Kuja had to admit it impressive… for a boy of four years. He had quick reflexes and an even faster wit which had gotten him in trouble many times. Even among these strengths, his greatest fault was his compassion.

Often, he thought it would be better to end the child permanently. Those thoughts soon ended when Kuja discovered that he could use Zidane in order to make Garland suffer. Having the man behind their creation watch his perfect angel live among those he was created to kill was the best plan.

His plans were not only created to spite Garland though. Kuja hated Zidane. Ever since the small Genome was pulled from the machine, created as a baby, he had loathed him. Kuja hated the soft curves of his young face, his mischievous smile, the boy's sparkling eyes and most of all how he had trouble pronouncing 'Kuja', always saying it in two broken syllables.

Perhaps his method was cruel: leaving the child to defend for himself on a planet he was meant to destroy. Kuja shrugged off whatever feelings of guilt he might have had. There was no use for them. Anger and resentment were the only things he knew. Right now, they were directed at the child.

Terra's blue glow closed behind them and Kuja breathed a sigh of contentment. He didn't belong there with his people. Gaia was where he belonged, where he was created to be. His smile grew. He would destroy the planet with Zidane on it. The thought made him giddy though he concealed it well, not wishing to awaken the child behind him.

Zidane was still asleep when the airship descended, hiding in the foliage of a rustling forest. He scooped the sleeping child into his arms and ran into the night. When the cold wind engulfed them, Zidane started and thrashed.

Kuja placed him on the ground and took his hand again. "Follow me quietly."

"Where's the light?" the boy whispered.

He was referring to the blue glow that was ever-present on Terra. Kuja smiled. "This is a dark world. The light never stays. It is a planet doomed to die."

They passed through an open gate into a large city. Zidane's grasp tightened around Kuja's fingers. "Where are we? I wanna go home." The child's eyes flickered uncertainly at the dark trees that they travelled through. He shrunk closer to his brother, desiring the comfort he knew he would never receive.

Kuja turned to the boy, now was a good time. "This is your home now." When he spoke, they had already passed into the darkened gates of a sleeping city.

"Wha-?" Zidane tore his hand out of Kuja's. "Where's Garland? He'd never let you take me away!" Everything crashed into place in his mind. Garland refused to let Kuja alone with him, he also forbade him from leaving. The small boy drew the daggers from his belt, distrust lighting his eyes.

Kuja spoke in the same quiet voice. "No, he wouldn't. You must be so tired, Zidane. It was a long trip. We have so much to do tomorrow."

"No," Zidane shook his head so violently that it dislodged his blonde locks from the tie that bound it. He could feel Kuja begin to invade his mind with the powerful magic he had been created with.

The older Genome gritted his teeth as the child fought back. Despite the fact that Kuja was an expert in matters of the mind, the younger angel of death was prepared to defend himself. "Zidane," the boy froze in shock at the commanding tone. Rarely did his elder brother call him by name in a tone other than mocking. Kuja smiled. He had made it into his mind. Nothing could stop him now. "Why don't you put those nasty blades away?"

Zidane's arms shook as he was forced to obey Kuja's demands. "B-brother?"

Kuja's voice wavered, almost breaking with rage. "I am not your brother." He took a calming breath before continuing. "Lower your defenses."

"Ku-ja?!" Zidane cried out in alarm as his mind was invaded, dropping his mental defense at the command.

"Your mission, remember that?" He waited for the young boy to nod. "Forget it. Forget everything." Kuja pressed his hand to Zidane's forehead, sparks fanned out around them and twisted into the air like loose fireflies. "Your existence on Terra never happened."

Tears flowed from Zidane's eyes. He could feel the memories ripped from his mind and floating away like the sparks that surrounded them. "Ku-ja, don't leave me!"

"You will remember nothing. You will be alone."

Zidane's vision faded, his limbs trembled. "Don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone."

"Ah," Kuja's voice returned to normal. "Dearest brother, remember: I will be watching you."

The small boy collapsed onto the cobblestone ground, his tail twitching violently before lying still. Before the darkness and confusion completely overtook him, he heard a strange voice say:

"We will meet again, Zidane Tribal."

...

"Kid, hey kid!"

Zidane's eyes flickered open and he gasped. A bulky man that looked like a giant stood before him. He jumped to his feet and unsheathed his daggers. The huge man laughed and smacked his large belly. Zidane found his eyes focusing on the strange ears perched atop the man's head.

"You got spirit!"

"Who-who are you?" he tried to keep his balance, but found his limbs to be weak. His knees wobbled like a newborn animals and he grabbed onto a wall for support.

The man peered down at him, a dumb grin on his face. "Baku, boss of the Tantalus! Who're you kid? Just saw you lying in the middle of the road. Thought I'd warn ya before you were killed."

The child's mind was blank. He closed his eyes. All he saw was a blue light and a few words. _'We will meet again, Zidane.'_ "Zidane." His voice was a whisper of faith, but nothing else came to mind. He felt naked and cold, stripped of his own self. His sleeveless arms wrapped around his slim form in hopes of warming himself up.

"Zidane, huh? Well kid, you may want to get your monkey-tailed butt out of the road before ya die." Baku turned, but still addressed him. "You got a home? Family?"

The boy looked at the ground. "I—I can't—no." His voice became a low mutter. "I don't know."

"Ya don't know?" Baku turned. "Well Zidance, you can come and live with me and my boys. But you gotta scrape your sorry behind off the pavement and come now. I ain't waitin'."

"It's _Zidane_." The child hissed, but sheathed his daggers. He wouldn't admit it, but his hopelessness was terrifying. This man, whoever he was, seemed to know what he was doing. He shivered. He could stay alone and seemingly unwanted, or he could trust this man and follow.

The booming laugh sounded again as the man realized Zidane was coming. "Welcome to Tantalus kid. You're not alone anymore." The kid had a home now, and he had a new thief albeit he was only four. He smiled. The kid had natural skill and spunk. Baku liked him.


	2. Simple' Thieves

**A/N: I don't own FFIX, but if I did there'd be a remake or another game gosh darn it!**

 **...**

"Yo, Zidane! Giddup!"

Without opening his eyes, the blonde groaned. "What does Boss want now? I gave him last night's steal." He turned on his side, his long, straw-colored tail lashing out at his companion's legs.

Blank sighed, avoided the long appendage and ran his gloved hand through his flaming hair. The mission last night had almost cost the two thieves their lives. It almost wasn't worth it, but the jewels Zidane snatched before fleeing had more than satisfied the Boss. "A new job. Big, apparently."

With a grunt, the monkey-tailed boy turned back, his startling blue eyes finally open as he considered the update. "How big?"

"Alexandria big."

Zidane lithely jumped to his feet. His tail twitched in excitement. "Details?"

Blank shrugged, his face not betraying the annoyance he felt. "You know the Boss, he'll tell us right before he sends us in." He watched as his friend carefully pulled his shirt on over an angry bruise, result of falling from the high window the night before. Zidane was lucky and Tantalus's most reliable thief, but there had been close calls.

"We walking?"

"Theater ship."

Zidane whistled low. "Traveling in style, huh? What play are we preforming for the lowly masses?"

"Dunno. All Boss said was to brush up on your 'Canary'."

"Lord Avon, huh…" The thief paced. "That's too classy to be for the commoners. Any nobles around?"

Blank held back a smile. Most people assumed Zidane was the dumbest of the gang, but in reality he was one of the quickest thinkers. Again, it was a trait that got him into more trouble than he was probably worth. "Only one gathering and that's…"

"Princess Garnet's birthday." The blonde finished his sentence with a lop-sided grin.

A booming laugh interrupted their excitement. They jumped guiltily. "Well boys, seems ya are too smart for yer good." Baku had opened the door, having listened to all of the conversation between his 'boys'.

The man was massive, with Zidane reaching his shoulder and Blank only a little shorter. The Boss looked down at the teens with a rough smile. He could never claim to be their father, but he raised the castaways. Baku had made something out of street urchins that were destined to failure. Blank, for example, was deformed as a child, left on the streets and was bound to starve before Baku found him.

The huge man could never understand Zidane, though. As a child, he was a cute kid and looked wholly healthy. Someone had trained him in fighting and kept him fit. But for some strange reason, Baku had found him alone on the road. The child knew nothing other than his name. Who would leave such a boy on his own? The Boss looked at the furry tail darting behind the young man. Could that have been the reason? Nah, the thing only served in making him more valuable.

"We're headin' out now, come on."

"Wha-?" Zidane jumped in front of Baku before he could leave. "Now? After yesterday-."

"Are ya whining?" The large man's eyes hardened.

The teen bit his lip, knowing the retribution of speaking out against the Boss. He hated the uncertainty and the abruptness of this job. Baku seemed to still be forming a plan as they went. Those jobs never turned out well. The Boss knew that Blank was still sporting an injured leg and Zidane himself was not untouched from the escape from the manor the night before. It was stupid.

The young thief threw his arms up, giving into the fact that he would never get his way. "Fine Boss, whatever."

"Come on, boy." Baku put his hand on Zidane's shoulder, squeezing it painfully and walking him down the hall, through the crowds and toward where the theater ship was waiting. "You'll like this one. Ya may see the princess."

The thief held back a yelp of pain and pulled himself away from the Boss's grasp. "How?"

Baku laughed loudly, noticing the boy was now keeping pace with him. Once a girl was mentioned to Zidane, he'd be on the job, especially if she was beautiful. The kid was nearly seventeen but when his mind was not occupied with thievery it was full of girls, like most boys his age. He was harmless, though his jokes and flirtatious manner were enough to chase any girl in her right mind away.

"We're gonna kidnap her."

Both Blank and Zidane stopped in their tracks, mere steps away from the elaborate airship. The blonde's tail bristled in shock. Both let out an onslaught of questions.

"How are we goin-?"

"The guards!"

"—ransom?"

They both fell quiet. Zidane quietly added: "Why?"

"Boys, I'll have more answers for ya later. But now we gotta get to Alexandria, and fast." Baku steered them onto the airship. "Scripts in meeting room, food when you've memorized your parts. There'll be a meetin' of sorts in the morning before the play."

The large man left. Zidane and Blank exchanged a glance.

"Where're you going?"

Zidane, who had begun to walk toward the rooms, turned and stretched dramatically. "To bed."

Blank crossed his arms. "What about the play?"

"Got it memorized already." He tapped his head. "'Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!' Or how about Marcus? 'Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love!'" Zidane acted along to each scene and would have portrayed them perfectly, had it not been for the smug look on his face. "Or how about-?"

"I get it!"

Zidane patted his 'bro' on the shoulder and smiled. "You'll get it soon."

"You're making me sick." Blank turned away. "Go."

The blonde bowed theatrically. "I aim to please."

Blank aimed a kick at his friend who avoided it with a quick backflip. Zidane laughed and jumped farther out of the way. One of his many talents was to annoy every living thing. It was something he prided himself in.

"Until the morrow, brother." Zidane laughed and hurried down the hall before Blank could respond.

As he landed on his bed, he couldn't help feeling smug. His brothers in Tantalus and Ruby were probably going to spend the whole night cramming the play into their brains. For the first time in his life, he was glad for the time he spent learning this particular play with Marcus.

As the youngest in the group, Zidane mostly avoided the small pick-pocketing jobs and stuck to the preforming thievery, an old strategy of Tantalus to sneak in money while doing something they all loved. The other brothers mocked him for it, but now he could turn that around on them. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

...

Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere? His subconscious kept prodding and poking him. Zidane groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was get up. He blocked the morning light from his eyes with his tail and drifted…

Wait—morning?! He sat up quickly and cursed. The Boss had scheduled a meeting for the morning and he had completely forgotten! He jumped out of the bed and rushed down the halls. He was not looking forward to the beating that would come from tardiness.

The room was dark. Zidane frowned and lit the candle on the table. Where was everyone? They must have been somewhere nearby, still figuring out their parts. The thief sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Who's there?"

A grunt. "Who else would it be, idiot? Let him in!"

"Boss told us to be careful…"

"Cinna!" Zidane shook his head in exasperation. "It's me."

"Alright!" The other door into the room opened.

Blank was the first out and cuffed Cinna in frustration. The short man yelped and scurried away, holding his head. Behind him Marcus laughed, his muscular frame dwarfing the young men in his presence. Zidane's smile faltered as he realized who was missing.

"Um, where's the Boss?"

Cinna looked around. "Should be here by now. He didn't come in with you?"

"No."

The door behind Zidane burst open. The members of Tantalus jumped back in shocked surprise. Cinna tripped and Marcus fumbled with the blade at his side, while Blank looked on. Zidane quickly turned surprise evident on his face.

"Geeze, you're ugly!" The blonde commented as he swung the daggers off of his belt and rushed forward to meet this strange new foe.


	3. Trappings of Royality

**A/N: Don't own it. Probably never will. :'(**

...

"Mother…"

Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII lightly touched the smooth door. She had not imagined it. This time it was real. Something was wrong with the Queen, though she had refused to see it until now. Her mother had changed.

Gathering her courage, she slowly pushed the door open. A strange breeze blew her long dark hair from her face. The princess gathered her skirts and crossed into the room. _It's too cold,_ she thought, hugging her arms around herself.

"Daughter," Queen Brahne stood from her seat in the corner. "What is the matter?"

Garnet tore her eyes from the shadowy figure beside the queen and addressed her mother with a bow. "Who is that man?"

The queen's eyes narrowed, the look not helping her overall picture. She was, in a word, ugly. Her skin was a sickish blue hue, her headdress bushy and her heavy body intimidating. But Garnet never saw her mother in that way. She remembered the woman who smiled as she danced with her in the gardens, the woman who raised her with love. But something was wrong now, something that cast a shadow on her once smiling face…

"He is a friend, darling. We're only talking-."

The figure rose. "My queen, the princess has provided the opportune moment. May I?"

Garnet took a few steps backward. The man—she wasn't sure until the moment he spoke that he was a man—had silky silver hair and such a lack of clothing that would make a barmaid gasp. His flat eyes met hers and she shivered. Brahne placed her large body protectively in front of her daughter.

"Kuja, you will not touch her without my permission!"

He made a flourishing bow. "Forgive me, my queen. I only wish to know if we were successful."

"Enough! We are done here. Leave my presence until you are called for."

The man looked Garnet in the eyes. "Until the next curtain-call, my lady."

The princess cringed against her mother's bulk. This man, Kuja, was unsettling. Neither moved until he had exited. Brahne sheltered her daughter in a brief hug.

When the queen pulled away, none of the motherly softness Garnet craved for was there. The only look in her eyes was an obsessive greed. "How are your studies?"

Garnet looked down at her hands which were clasped in front of her. She knew what the queen was asking for. Every instinct shouted at her not to answer… but she was her mother. "I can feel them, but something keeps me from reaching them."

"You will find a way." Brahne fell silent for a few moments, considering her next words. "How much longer until your birthday?"

"A month, mother." The constant countdown bothered the princess. Queen Brahne only seemed to ask her of the strange powers inside her or the sixteenth birthday these days.

The queen nodded then looked at Garnet. "Very well, you may retire to your rooms."

"Mother…"

"Garnet, you need to keep up your rest."

Stopping herself from arguing further, the princess made a quick bow and left her mother. Something strange was going on and it had to do with that man. She needed help, but no one believed or was willing to aid her. Garnet clenched her teeth but quickly relaxed, once more becoming the perfect princess she was expected to be.

The guards saluted the dark-haired beauty as she swept past, but she ignored them. Her mind was whirling. What possible connection could there be between her powers, her birthday and that strange man?

"Greetings, highness."

Garnet's head lifted at the voice, interrupting her thoughts. It was the man. "Oh, Kuja, was it?" the princess glared at the figure, now shrouded in a billowing cloak. "What are you doing to my mother?"

"Now princess," he chided lightly, wagging a finger at her. "That is hardly royal behavior. As for your question, I am doing nothing to her. She is doing it to herself." He laughed. The sound made Garnet shiver.

"What are you doing here?"

Kuja flicked the hair from his face, every move a dramatic flourish. "The elephant queen doesn't know what is good for her plan." He attempted to stroke the princess's cheek, but Garnet sidestepped his hand. "Enough of this drivel," the man snarled suddenly.

Garnet's scream was cut short as the man grasped her arm. Her body froze; her mouth still open in a silent cry. She tried to move, but her limbs were unresponsive. The princess looked at Kuja in fear. Who was he?

"It pains me to see such beauty in anguish." His hand traced her smooth cheek, slowly moving toward her forehead. "But you are only a tool, and in the end tools are no longer useful."

The princess silently screamed in agony, her mind clawing to regain control of her body. The other presences inside of her roared in retribution, but could not be freed. The man's smile grew as he sensed the struggle.

"All is according to plan." His voice remained soft, but it pierced her like cold steel. "Rest now, little canary. Your part in this tragic play will soon come. Forget your troubles."

Garnet's vision blurred. She felt her body begin to relax from the hold that kept her still. The princess gritted her teeth and punched upward, her fist colliding with the side of his face. Kuja laughed as she sunk further into the deep, dark sleep that overwhelmed her.

The princess lost consciousness and Kuja caught her limp body. "Poor canary," he muttered. "Your cage is closing ever more upon you. Your wings will never spread to fly."

"PRINCESS!" A man who much resembled a tin can rounded the corner. All color fled his face as he saw the strange man holding her limp body. "Unhand her, you fiend!"

"Relax; I only caught her when she fainted. Poor girl."

The Captain retrieved her from the strange man. "I very much doubt that. You!" He turned to another knight by his side. "Send word to the queen and detain this man."

"Sir… He's gone."

The Captain moved, but the man had disappeared. "Search the perimeter! Inform the queen!" He looked down at the limp royal in his arms. The young girl had a frown on her face, a look of distress that froze Steiner's heart. "I will care for the princess."


	4. Thoughts of Escape

**A/N: Not mine...**

...

Garnet hesitantly opened her eyes at the first gleam of the sun. A month had passed since she had discovered the strange man with her mother. She remembered all of that day up until she went to retire to her rooms. Doctor Tot had told her she merely passed out due to stress and that it was natural to forget what one was doing right before. She wanted to believe him, but her mind was continually focused on what she last remembered: the man.

With the day that her mother so eagerly awaited now come, Garnet could feel dread clench at her heart. Something was going to happen, and she did not want to be a part of it. She knew that she would need help. The princess needed to see her uncle Cid. He would know what to do.

"Princess? May I come in?" The voice behind the door was soft, but strong.

After voicing her consent, Garnet hesitantly smiled up at the most decorated warrior of her kingdom; General Beatrix. The woman was beautiful, and that is where most men had fallen into folly. While she was a beauty, she wielded the sword with a deadly grace that none yet could hope to compare to. It was strange, how her eyepatch of iron did not detract from her looks. Instead, it added to them.

"Beatrix, you are up early." Garnet straightened her nightgown as she stood from bed. "Is there something you needed?"

The General shook her head and the action sent her curls bouncing. "Nothing, my lady. I am here on behalf of your mother."

Garnet tried not to look nervous at this news. "Does she need me?" Her voice was less than a whisper.

"No, not at this moment. She merely asked me to play the part of your hand maiden for the remainder of the day."

"Isn't that a downgrade from General? What is wrong with my normal ladies?" The princess stepped over to the other woman and smiled warmly. The two were as close to being friends as one could be in their situation.

"I do not know, but I am here to help you dress."

Garnet sighed internally as Beatrix led her away to bathe. Once the water was drawn, she settled into it. Her muscles started to relax and she let her mind wander. Her thoughts were full of suspicions and fears, though she had one gleam of hope. She could leave. She could escape. Unknown to anyone, she had been practicing for this very purpose. Nightly, she would sneak out of her rooms and practice her route.

"—a theater ship will come after dinner. The play is your favorite, highness; I Want To Be Your Canary."

"Hmmm…" Garnet muttered, only half listening. "And where are the actors from?"

Beatrix looked thoughtful for a moment. "Lindblum, I think. Your mother only wanted the best for your birthday, and we know they have the best there. Regent Cid hand-picked them himself."

The princess stopped listening completely after she proclaimed their place of origin. Lindblum… It was perfect! That was her destination all along! If she could sneak aboard that theater ship, it would be a free ride.

As she mulled over her plan, Beatrix helped her out of the water and into clothes. She did not mind at all the princess's silence. Often Garnet would pause mid-conversation to think. As the general watched, she knew that what she was now pondering was deep and important. Once she had set Garnet's hair, she backed out of the room. The princess would need a moment to gather her thoughts. Surely Queen Brahne would not begrudge her daughter some time to herself before the celebrations began.


End file.
